plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Krisella Soulaxe
| Appearances = |Sam S.}} |Ben S.}} | Last = | Count = 18 | AppID = Krisella | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Krisella Soulaxe | AKA = Krisella | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Mountain Dwarf | Class = Paladin (Oath of Vengeance) | Age = 120 | Alignment = Lawful Good | Languages = Common; Dwarvish; Gnomish; Goblin; Orc; Qualith (read written only) | Status = Alive | Place = Phandalin | Family = Abel (mentor and father figure, deceased) Duragath (father, deceased) Lucinda (mother, deceased) | Connections = Lords' Alliance (faction member) Sildar Hallwinter (Lords' Alliance contact) Gundren Rockseeker (childhood friend) Nundro Rockseeker (childhood friend) Tharden Rockseeker (childhood friend, deceased) | Stats = true | Level = 5 | Abilities = true | HP = 45 | AC = 18 | DC = 14 | Str = 18 | Dex = 13 | Con = 16 | Int = 14 | Wis = 15 | Cha = 17 }} Krisella Soulaxe is a dwarf paladin and a member of Plan B. She is played by Katie F. Description Appearance Krisella is regular-sized for a dwarf, standing at 4 feet tall and weighing in around 120 pounds. She has long, red hair, which she often fashions into a braid behind her head. Personality Krisella frequentyly misremembers and mispronounces the names of those she has met, including her companions. One of the most common mistakes is when she calls Gideon by the name of "Gilbert". While she is kind and helpful to those in need, Krisella is not afraid to speak her mind when she is mistreated or disagrees with someone. Background Krisella's background is largely unknown at this time, and she has not shared much of anything with her companions regarding her past. Factions After apprehending Glasstaff and dismantling the Redbrands, Sildar invited Krisella to join the Lords' Alliance, and she accepted. Her current rank in the faction is Redknife. Relationships Wilnan While never romantically involved, Krisella did show signs of jealousy and anger towards Wilnan after he spent the night with the goliath bard "Fatlip". Although she has since forgiven him, it appears that any emotions Krisella may have once held towards Wilnan have now dissipated. Cansteline Since Wilnan and Cansteline both speak Gnomish, they often have conversations behind others' backs, including Krisella. This caused Krisella to secretly learn Gnomish in her downtime, so she could understand what they were saying. Abel While Krisella appears to have a connection to the mysterious figure known as "Abel", it is not yet clear what that connection is. Character Information Quests Krisella does not seem to have a specific quest that she is working towards, but is often trying to further the cause of goodness in the world. Notable Items Current Items * Boots of Striding and Springing (retrieved from the corpse of Tharden Rockseeker, and gifted to her by Gundren Rockseeker) * "Hew" battleaxe * Frank, the undead frog Former Items * "Talon" longsword (given to Mehgrin) Abilities Dwarf Traits * Darkvision * Dwarven Armor Training * Dwarven Combat Training * Dwarven Resilience * Stonecunning * Tool Proficiency (Smith's Tools) Additional Features * Improved Speed (Boots of Striding and Springing) Feats * Healer Paladin Abilities Class Features * Divine Health * Divine Sense * Divine Smite * Extra Attack * Fighting Style (Protection) * Lay on Hands * Sacred Oath: Oath of Vengeance ** Channel Divinity: Abjure Enemy ** Channel Divinity: Vow of Enmity ** Oath Spells * Spellcasting Oath Spells Krisella always has these spells prepared: 1st-level * Bane * Hunter's Mark 2nd-level * Hold Person * Misty Step Paladin Spells In addition to her oath spells, as a 5th-level paladin Krisella knows every 1st- through 2nd-level spell on the paladin spell list, of which she can have 5 spells prepared at a time. 1st-level * Bless * Ceremony * Command * Compelled Duel * Cure Wounds * Detect Evil and Good * Detect Magic * Detect Poison and Disease * Divine Favor * Heroism * Protection from Evil and Good * Purify Food and Drink * Searing Smite * Shield of Faith * Thunderous Smite * Wrathful Smite 2nd-level * Aid * Branding Smite * Find Steed * Lesser Restoration * Locate Object * Magic Weapon * Protection from Poison * Zone of Truth